Hōsōshi
is the of Amegakure and is the founder of Higure, an organisation he created after the ended and the moment he broke out of his prison. He became the Amekage due to meeting Izaya, his predecessor, who had journeyed around to find a solution for his illness, and with the sheer amount of power that Kishō possessed, the former entrusted the village to him. The predecessor also noted that Kishō was endowed with a similar aura to himself; one that attracts others to follow them in their footsteps. Prior to escaping, Kishō had been imprisoned for attempting to kill , the former of the , and his “Master” who taught him the basics of his kekkei genkai. However, while Kishō had made such move, Mei ordered to seal him away as punishment in an underground heavily-guarded prison. She still believed that her discipline would become the ideal impression for the kekkei genkai wielders of Kirigakure. Background Born to two unnamed shinobi of Kirigakure shortly before the reign of ended, Kishō endured the common life of an orphaned homeless child. Assumingly, his parents were victims of the Kekkei Genkai annihilation that Yagura pursued. It’s presumed that Kishō evaporated the followers to protect himself, and in despair utilised the second kekkei genkai to suffocate and melt the pursuers after fleeing from home. This feat of strength did not go unnoticed by the future Mizukage, Mei Terumī, who aided him in his escape. Upon doing so, Mei would coach him under her, believing in the rare potency that had caught her interest, and considered him to be one of the few that could bring a change to the perspective of those that wield the blood-limited inheritances. However, approximately two years after Mei became the Fifth Mizukage, Kishō turned against her, and made an attempt to kill her. According to the Mizukage, if she had not known the capabilities of her discipline and not wielded the amount of experience in combat, the woman would have been overwhelmed by the sheer power of the child. But the Mizukage still believed that Kishō would one day become the endorsement of her village, or at least change to the better good. Therefore, Mei punished Kishō by having him sealed away in a prison where no light could cast itself upon him. Appearance Personality Kishō was a victim of the Kekkei Genkai Purge motivated by the Fourth , . A fine teaser to influence the commoners to pursue and execute those that possessed the blood-line inheritances. Under the Fourth’s reign, Kishō became a product of his barbaric influences and rituals: his parents killed mercilessly in front of the latter’s eyes. An abhorrent sensation started to boil within Kishō, that fueled the boiling flames that horrifically killed his pursuers. The intent to annihilate all whom possess the angered Kishō to no bitter end. It nourished his resentment, hatred and ignorance for the evildoers; discriminating to categorise all the kekkei genkai wielders in one line. All of it deduced to fury, and that furiousity empowered his inheritances. A product of the hatred, that was Kishō, he became the Law of Mutual Death (法双死, Hōsōshi). The rescue team for the kekkei genkai wielders were traumatised by the place: the attackers of Kishō were mummified and the nearest were gruesome bloody corpses on the ground. Among these many corpses piled the non- and kekkei genkai wielders together, burning up like the rays of the sun. He became the emblem that caused these wielders to be feared. The sentiments empowered his infuriation that even ashamed the resistance and the basking sun. But, a certain believed that the emblem could be pursued to better the village in time. To become the image of a fearful wielder that potentially is the most-trusted ally to have by their side. The emblem terrorised the members of the resistance group, who had to deal with the enraged teenage boy. His temperament had lowered as the time had passed since that very event. A loud sound would bring forth the flames of destruction. Their missions ended brutally with Kishō on tow; he made sure that the followers of Yagura would feel his bottling fury. It was his release of the madness that encouraged him to bring more havoc than necessary. The abilities he possessed were mere intuitions with little to no control to them, that could harm his allies in the process. This was at a point that Kishō could care less about his fellow ‘comrades’, if he even considered them as one. Despite his recklessness, the resistance group succeeded and the very woman that recruited him became the Fifth Mizukage. No longer could Kishō release his stress against the evildoers that threatened his life once before. The putrefaction of the civilisation; Kishō had to deal with them in civil manners. Kishō bottled all the fury that he no longer could release freely. Instead it became apparent that the arrogance aligned with his confidence, often mirrored in his speech-pattern. Evidently, according to many, Kishō’s temper worsened. It came to a point that Mei interfered and proposed that he’d enter the newly established academy with peers to learn about the new Kirigakure. Kishō battered the offer away finding it redundant to waste more time with the putrefaction. After three years, Kishō instilled complete fear over those that were still traumatised by the kekkei genkai wielders. Yet, it was only when the fury within him arose and the heating aura emanated dangerously from him, that the crowd scattered away. The restrainments of not being able to unleash his rage would irritate him to no end. Not too long after that, Kishō attacked the Fifth Mizukage during their private training session. It is speculated that Kishō went berserk after Mei commented on his behaviour against the new established Kirigakure. After all, Kishō had bottled up all his emotions that he used to release brutally; a calculation-mistake on the Mizukage’s part. The battle ended up to be destructive and drawn away from the village by the Mizukage. In the end, Kishō faced the heavily punishment to be send to the deepest prison of Kirigakure’s underground prison and partially sealed away to the abyss; unable to perform his fearful abilities. Mei hoped that Kishō would settle down and accept the new world, even if it requires to be temporarily away from the world. More To Come Abilities Chakra Prowess & Control Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kekkei Genkai Kenjutsu Taijutsu Stats Pre-Part I The Mizukage and Student Arc Part II Final Arc Twilight Arc Part: Rebirth The Rain's Successor Arc Trivia * Hōsōshi image source is Trafalgar Law from One Piece. * Hōsōshi's Rebirth Specialisation Skills are the following: ** S-Rank: Scorch Release and Boil Release ** A-Rank: Nature Transformation, Kenjutsu and Taijutsu, Ninken- and taijutsu, Chakra Prowess and Control ** B-Rank: Open ** C-Rank: Open ** D-Rank: Open ** E-Rank: Open * While the author refers Hōsōshi as Kishō in most of the article, in the modern days he is known as his titled name. Apparently the former Amekage knew of his real name and addressed him as such. His cousin too refers him as "Ki" or something relevant to it. * The author has embodied that is very relevant to Hōsōshi's existence. * Similar to his predecessor, Hōsōshi started a group that would eventually become the new head-guardians of Amegakure. Therefore, it seems that each Amekage has their own organisation as a tradition. seems to have started the for it is unknown if had begun his own specific" group. Quotes Creation and Conception